Notes
by Chimzap
Summary: Shizuru just needed a place to avoid her fangirls (and boys..) and just happened to duck into the library. What does she find? And exactly how are 'notes' relevant? Shiznat cause I can't write anything else... (AU where the Carnival never existed) Kinda mediocore serious with just a hint of humor. Disclaimer: I don't, and forever won't, own Mai HiME. CHAPTER THREE IS UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is. My new fic. **

**Honestly, it wasn't supposed to end up this way. My new fic had been planned to have action and adventure and all that fun stuff, but... I kinda lost the notebook where all my ideas were. All of my ideas... lost in the botttomless sea of nothingness... **

**So instead this happened. I really hope you guys will like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME or Romeo and Juliet. **

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ROMEO AND JULIET- PROCEED WITH CAUTION. THERE ARE SPOILERS. THANK YOU.**

* * *

**_**It was in that small corner of the library, tucked away from wondering eyes, did she first noticed it.

A quaint little study table complete with a small yet comfortable chair facing an open window.

At first, she was slightly bewildered at how bare the spot was. With the orange sun calmly reflecting its golden light through the clear glass and onto the light shade of the sturdy looking desk, the isolated area was a prime location for a romantic rendezvous with a lover. Or a compact piece of heaven just for your thoughts.

Which just so happens to be what she is exactly looking for that entire afternoon. There's only so much attention a person could receive. And the amount that's been thrown at her since she's started her schooling has been a constant thorn at her side. The section was defended from individuals through massive rows of well structured bookcases, thousands of books, and its secretive silence.

The desktop was almost devoid of any material (a pencil holder containing two pencils and a stack of sticky notes making its presence known) and only the faint markings of a pencil or pen etched into the wood told her that it has been used before. She traced the markings where the writing utensil had gone through for a second before drawing the chair for her to sit down. She moved to sit down, but suddenly halted and turned the other way.

How would an almost empty desk be useful to her?

Shizuru Fujino moved silently throughout the large library, ducking behind bookcases when a student made their presence, as she began to look for a book to capture her attention. She walked through the shelves with the stealth of one akin to a fox, her fingers ghostly hovering over book titles within the stated category.

Crime wasn't really her taste.

Shizuru sighed before moving towards another shelf.

Nonfiction. It was interesting enough, but she needed a gateway to another world; not a gateway to the past or to a different present.

Her wavy honey locks danced behind her back as she moved to another corner of the library, the faint scent of lilacs trailing behind her. Her hand reached out to touch the spine of _Romeo and Juliet_. Literature.

Finally, something she could wrap her mind around and give it the peace its been craving.

She'd heard of _Romeo and Juliet_ before from a couple of her acquaintances who spoke very highly of the tragedy written by Shakespeare, but she's never taken the time to read it herself. A book about star-crossed lovers from rival families. She's had her fair share of romance novels, but had yet touched romantic plays. Surely she won't be disappointed.

She moved towards her new found sanctuary with a renewed purpose. She walked soundlessly, deliberately taking steps that wouldn't draw any attention to her person. Bright crimson eyes glanced up her surroundings, checking to see if one of her eccentric fans managed to see their esteemed student council president walking around the library. Only hundreds of different titles caught her inspection and she nodded, glad for a little privacy.

She reached her destination soon enough and gracefully sat down on the open chair. Shizuru brought her book out onto the table and examined the worn hard-bound casing of the play, noticing the slight chipping of the hardened cardboard that showed the book's old age. The musty smell of its pages as she cracked open Shakespeare's work furthered her conclusion.

_The Prologue_

_Enter Chorus_

_Two households..._

Shizuru shifted in her seat to settle herself in for what she might hope would be a good read.

* * *

A good while later, the crimson eyed beauty shut the book closed, her eyes blinking dazedly as they adjusted to accustoms the bright sun that was currently grabbing her attention. She thought of the words that her eyes had just recently acquired.

To say the least, she could see why her colleagues found it enticing. The story of a love that cannot happen is essential in any good heartfelt novel, or in this case, play. Forbidden love is timeless, forever talked about in media, music, and literature. It is a classic.

But she just can't seem to get over on how unrealistic the play was. She understood that the tragedy was written in the 16th century during a time in which incest wasn't a highly debated topic like it was at this age so it shouldn't be at all surprising to read a tragic love story develop between a thirteen year old girl and a seventeen year old boy in the span of three days in which, both met their deaths for one another. It seemed logical back then.

Perhaps as time continued to turn the world, human minds began to mature. They realize more obvious characteristics that separate infatuation and love and are able to better understand the chemistry behind one's feelings for another. But there are some things that remain the same. Shizuru, although having never experienced such a reaction to another, believes in the heart stopping moment of meeting her potential love interest. Just as Romeo felt when he first laid his eyes on the fair Juliet.

Truly _Romeo and Juliet _were marvelous. The characters were splendid, well rounded with a personalities somewhat relatable to citizens of the present. Romeo, who first appears as someone who would leave a girl for another, was far more in dept than she realized. As was innocent Juliet. The mere fact that their love had escalated so deep in three days that they were willing to die for each other spoke volumes about the Language of the Heart. She'd hope only one day to find love as pure and passionate as Romeo's and Juliet's... and at a much steadier pace with a different ending. Falling in love and jumping in head first after one day of meeting one another would have disastrous results. And as much fun it is dying for such a young love, the idea of killing yourself because you can't live without your other seems to be an exaggeration.

Shizuru moved her arms forward to stretch the kinks out before grabbing a pencil and a sticky note. She tapped her writing utensil on the wooden table a couple times to try and conjure up something she'd learn from reading _Romeo and Juliet_, but nothing she already knew seemed to pop up. One question on the other hand, seems to plague her mind though and Shizuru quickly wrote it down in her elegant handwriting to ponder upon it.

_How exactly does one fall in love so easily?_

Those nine words ran around her brain, constantly clashing into each other to try and form a response. And Shizuru knew she could answer that question easily. It was simple enough. She just couldn't accept any of her possible conclusions.

The tawny haired brunette pushed her chair outwards and moved to stand up. Shizuru moved the chair back in as she tucked Shakespeare's play within her arms. Moving towards its original location, she slid the tragedy with the rest of the famed wordsmith's works, giving a nod at the small section as if giving it her respect.

She mentally bid it adieu before moving away from her self-proclaimed sanctuary's range. The student council president walked gracefully towards the front of the library, the student crowd steadily growing as she neared the exit. She caught more than a couple eyes starring directly at her, but she just ignored such looks. She was a bit embarrassed to admit it, but the way those students stared at her was so common that sometimes, she just wanted to run away and never look back.

Her high class upbringing prevented such actions.

But that didn't stop her from willing whatever deity was listening to her to give her the power to just run.

The door of the library was shut with a soft click and Shizuru headed towards the student council office, mentally preparing herself for what she knows will cause her more headaches than Romeo and Juliet could ever produce.

* * *

She came back to the library the same time she did yesterday and with the same reason.

She quickly headed towards her Peace, sending out a prayer that none of her fangirls was currently watching her every movement. And as stalker-like as that sounds, it was nonetheless true. Her eccentric fans would go through such great lengths to just talk her. Shizuru just wished that they would just talk to her like they would talk to someone else. They just seem to always put her up on a pedestal that Shizuru wanted nothing more than to step down from.

A tired sigh escaped her lips as she finally reached her solace. She sat on the comfortable chair and the calm atmosphere seemed to immediately settle around her form. Or maybe that was just the warm sun rays that the window managed to catch just for her.

The sun's hug was warm and just _oh so _protective. The crimson eyed beauty could practically feel her exhaustion walk away, as if the area that the sun managed to touch sent everything bad crawling towards the shadows. And the smooth table was exactly the place in which to lay her head on. She could feel the slightly cold surface touch her face and released a content groan. She closed her eyes and just reveled in the moment.

She was moving her arms to wrap around her head when she felt it.

The texture of paper.

Crimson eyes opened and looked at what her hand was touching. It was a sticky note.

But not her sticky note.

_Love is completely unexpected and is therefore unpredictable and unexplainable to a certain degree. I hope that answers your question. _

Shizuru's eyes widened at not only the answer, but the fact that she wasn't the only one using this small space. She really shouldn't be surprised though. The area was a public place and there was bound to be someone who knew of it... but still.

There was someone else in the school who knows of where she is and if that person realizes who she really was, then that could not only cost her new solace, but also what piece of mind she still had left.

Shizuru frowned at the sticky note before grabbing a pencil and another note from the pad.

She'll just have to protect her identity to the best of her ability. She can't afford to lose her fort of solitude to her fans...again.

* * *

**Sooo yea. Comments? Questions? **

**I really hope that wasn't terribly awful. Kinda nervous starting a new multi-chapter fic. One-shots are one thing, but a new multi-chap. fic... haha.. *gulp***

**Please excuse my grammar and spelling. I don't have a beta reader :(**

**Too much homework for the first week after break has left me almost brain dead so I hope I didn't disappoint... much. **

**:D Review. I'd really love to see whether or not should continue. **

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this! Have a great day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you guys! Such awesome feedback on the first chapter! Like seriously- 21 reviews, 9 favorites, and 23 followers?! My mind almost exploded at all your enthusiastic remarks. **

**Thanks to chum sa, my awesome guests, nae, lily, and high for reviewing! And special thanks to dhantay25 for his/her flattering words. I'll do my very best to make chapter two exceptional!**

**Now, onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME or any of the books mentioned in this chapter. I'm just a girl who appreciates reading literature. **

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ **_**FAHRENHEIT 451**_**\- PROCEED WITH CAUTION. THERE ARE SPOILERS. THANK YOU.**

* * *

_Ara, hello stranger-san! I had not realized that there had been someone else using this desk. I sincerely apologize for taking your spot and for leaving such a vague question on this desk. But may I ask for you to further elaborate your answer? I understand if you don't want to, and it is entirely up to you to answer or not, but I would like to know what you mean when you replied that-_

Shizuru's mechanical pencil lowered at what's she's written. Why had she asked for this stranger to contribute more to her question? Surely this was exactly the opposite of what she wanted. After all, she didn't really want to encourage the other person to wonder about her sticky note and by extension, her. That is the last thing she would want to happen.

But she was a naturally curious person and the way the other student had answered intrigued her. The stranger's answer was vague, backed up with no examples or textual evidence. The boy or girl behind the other sticky note had also replied so bluntly and so freely upon the subject of love, that perhaps the other student had someone that they loved. Or had loved.

Maybe Shizuru had been wrong. Her, or the stranger's, sanctuary was really used as a lovers' rendezvous spot like she originally had assumed. The stranger might even be one of the pair.

She grimaced and hoped that wasn't the case.

But at the moment, setting the anxious feeling within her stomach aside, she allowed her curiosity to get the better of her and finished the rest of her sentence.

_love is unexpected and unpredictable. Thank you for taking the time to read this, stranger-san. Have a good day. _

She lowered her writing utensil as she finished writing. She hummed, working over her words in her head. She brought the back of her pencil, her eraser, down on Ara and erased it. That word itself would draw attention to where she was born, as the local dialect in Kyoto was Kyoto-ben. Given that there were very few students from Kyoto in Fuuka, the student behind the other sticky note could easily find out her secret. And if that student just so happens to be fan... well, then she was going to be seriously annoyed. She also avoided including any of her flirtatious manners to seep into the sticky note. There is only one flirtatious, Kyoto-ben speaking student in all of Fuuka.

In the end, her note only missed her _Ara_ and she left her sticky note on the side of the desktop, easily seen by the other student. She pocketed the other sticky note, her cautious mind warning her that there could be a third student who could happen upon her question.

Now that the identical note was taken care off, Shizuru could begin to enjoy her sanctuary. Her tense shoulders dropped into a slight slouch, though she would never admit to such a lazy body fixture. She brought out her school materials, three textbooks, a notebook, and her pencil case, and opened to her first school assignment. She worked on it diligently, allowing her mind to wander around the library rather than her school work. But that didn't mean that her homework hadn't been given the attention it deserved. She just divided her attention to avoid complete boredom.

Reading _Romeo and Juliet _had been enlightening so maybe she'll try her hand again in the Literature Section.

After finishing the last of her equations for her mathematics class, she made her way through a path she took yesterday. She, once again, moved quietly to avoid unnecessary confrontations as she made her way towards her destination.

* * *

Shizuru let out a sigh of relief at the familiar sight of Shakespeare's plays, which just so happens to be displayed on the showcase shelf. She walked passed the European man's work and worked her way towards the end of the isle. Pivoting her right foot, the student council president walked down the new isle, her crimson orbs scanning the shelves for a book that caught her picky attention.

_Pride and Prejudice _by Jane Austen, _The Count of Monte Cristo _by Alexandre Dumas, and _The Great Gatsby_ by F. Scott Fitzgerald were some names of well known novels that have received worldwide attention_. Gone With the Wind _by Margaret Mitchell_, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn _by Mark Twain, and _the Scarlet Letter _by Nathaniel Hawthorne were some names her acquaintances have mentioned to be a good read. But none of the titles caught her fancy.

The crimson eyed beauty sighed, her energy dwindling at being unable to find a decent read. It seemed like today wasn't her day. First, the note. Then her inability to find something to take her mind away. It was like someone had taped a note on her back saying, "Hello, please throw troublesome things my way. Thank you and have a exhausting day!"

After reading a couple more titles, Shizuru decided that maybe she didn't want to read a book today. Or at least that's what her eyes kept telling her as they ignored another book. But then again, her eyes wouldn't have brought attention to the one particular title in front of her if that had been the case.

Walking towards the point of interest, she delicately brought the hardbound out and read the golden font of the title. _Fahrenheit 451 _by Ray Bradburry.

That title itself was odd, but again, most titles are odd. It is what attracts the reader to read the novel.

The first exuberant smile of the day made its way onto her face, replacing her fallen expression with something akin to pure ecstatic and joy. She headed back towards the bright corner and finally let her mind succumb to the endless wonder of _Fahrenheit 451_'s pages.

* * *

It was everything she could have asked for.

_Fahrenheit 451_, complete with its daring risks, dangerous tasks, and a imperfect hero, had been an interesting read. It was exhilarating, drawing in Shizuru like a bee to honey. It was attractive to her in a way a good book is to an author.

Guy Montag, the protagonist, had brought a unique outlook into her perspective regarding protagonists. Usually full of heroism and complete with a special skill set that separates them out from the rest of the characters in whatever novel they belong in, Guy had blown that archetype into smithereens.

But the characters hadn't been what had caught her attention. Rather, the developing idea of what people would be like if books were banned. The way in which Bradburry had portrayed the rest of the city's citizens as ignorant people with short attention spans and an indifference to what's happening around them has made Shizuru glad that she was an avid reader. The characters in the novel were fast paced, never taking the time to be actually enjoy the scenery, but by then, there really wasn't any scenery to enjoy as everything had been replaced by machines. The theme of nature vs. machines is quite prominent. Guy had drawn similarities between literate people and nature and had compared it to mindless citizens and controlled machines. The novel was full of different themes, motifs, and symbolism and Shizuru enjoyed being able to take note of it.

There was so much of the book currently swimming in her mind. She had always known books were a luxury that would one day be extinguished. She just prayed that it wouldn't occur in her lifetime. Books were a source of peace that she couldn't afford to lose, a lifeline that continues to anchor her to whatever universe she wants her mind to relax in.

That said, Shizuru turned towards the window and saw how late is was. Gathering her school materials, she returned her book to its previous residence, before making her way towards the front door. By then, the student body should have already gone home. So should she.

* * *

_This desk isn't exactly private property so you could do whatever you want. It's not like I would stop you just for using it. And about your question- love can't really be defined. It's kind of like an unknown variable that you aren't able to place into any equation. Love is different with each person and that's what makes it unexpected. _

A new sticky note had replaced her previous note with what she had requested. Recognizing the rapid, yet attentive strokes of the stranger's handwriting, Shizuru allowed a sigh of relief, grateful that her first interaction with the other student hadn't led to her capture.

She set her belongings against the side of the chair before grabbing a sticky note and her pencil. It would be rude not to write a response, correct?

_That is a relief, stranger-san. I was worried that I have taken your area of peace for my own. I was rather surprised when I stumbled across this little section. Never have I seen such a tranquil space. Thank you for replying back and I hope I do not offend you with what I'm about to write, but your explanation has no firm ground and there is nothing backing up your claim. Have a good day. _

She hoped, with all her being, that her retort wouldn't insult the stranger.

* * *

The very next day, her note was gone and in its place, an identical piece of paper.

_Honestly, it doesn't need to be backed up. There are just some things that is best left alone to keep the mystery alive. But in case you're still confused, let me ask you this: have you ever had a moment in your life where something magical has happened and you just can't seem to explain it? _

Shizuru, with no hesitation, mentally, and sadly, replied no.

_The same force is what drives love. It's best to just keep it simple. _

The student council president rubbed her temple to relieve some pressure. It seems like the more she thought about the stranger's responses to her inquisitions, the louder the throbbing in her head grows. She had always been a great thinker, able to come up with the information she required based on other observations or facts. But this, this subject of love, seemed to have an alarming quantity of different explanations.

And all she wanted was one that could sate her curiosity, answering all of her questions in a logical sense with facts based on evidence.

Shizuru sat down and grabbed her pencil. She needed to steer the conversation away from their current topic or she just might...

_My, someone's a romantic. Personal experience?_

* * *

The next afternoon couldn't arrive fast enough. Shizuru, a girl known for her focus and attentiveness, was struggling to keep her attention to her lessons, thoughts of how the other student would respond plaguing her mind. She was nervous of not only the reply, but also of the fact that she replied to the other note without thinking it through. Never had she been so impulsive, realizing too late that she could've secured her secret once more if she had just disregarded the other student's existence. So as soon as the bell rang, she exited the room, as graceful as could be, and hurried to the library. In their little piece of sanctuary, the sun's blinding gaze directed her crimson eyes to that little piece of paper that she's been subconsciously yearning for.

No,_ just a specter. I've seen what love can do and it can be bittersweet. Don't you agree?_

Shizuru sat down on the chair and pondered on what she would write. She had another chance presented to her. Ignore or reply... In all honesty-she'd have expected the other student to dive into detail about her question like other kids their age, but to her surprise, had done the exact opposite, even adding further questions rather than answering any topic related answers. That itself was odd.

_'Maybe I'll reply one more time..'_

Quickly scribbling down her thought, the crimson eyed beauty began her school work soon after.

_Well, stranger-san, as you've mentioned before, love is different for everyone. It isn't always happy._

* * *

The next day, an emergency student council meeting took place that afternoon. Shizuru had dealt with the situation at hand as best as she could and did not adjourn until late in the evening. To her displeasure, the library had closed an hour after the meeting had taken place. Their exchange had not been read until the next afternoon, which by then, had Shizuru driven to the edge of her seat in curiosity.

_I apologize then. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories. _

The brunette's brow furrowed, slightly discouraged at how brief the note had been, but pleasantly surprised that Stranger-san cared... And that she was oddly comfortable talking about her past through a sticky note. That itself wasn't normal behavior coming from her..

But then again, neither is interacting with a stranger you've never met through pieces of paper.

Now that she thought about it, they've been conversing for quite some time now and yet she's never bothered to learn who's she's been writing to. So far, all she knew about the other student behind the notes was how serious they were about love and its properties. She knew somewhere in her right mind not to behave irrationally and to think about what she's planning on doing, but there was just something about their mysterious exchanges that dulled all her sensible logic. She, in better words, was curious about the student. And going against everything that little voice in her head said, wrote down something she hoped she wouldn't regret.

_It is best to just forget it. Say, I've yet to know whether you're a girl or a boy. I haven't had the pleasure of knowing your name either. Would it terribly rude to ask for it?_

* * *

_... If you are not planning on tracking me down and killing me where I stand, then no, not at all rude. I'm a girl and my name is Tsuki. Just Tsuki._

Shizuru's eyebrow went up at the absence of a family name, and the girl's cheeky humor, but she understood. Tsuki did not know the person she was conversing with behind the notes. Obviously, Tsuki was a pseudonym. That Shizuru could see. She smiled at how cautious the girl is, glad that their thoughts revolved around the same page. Pun intended.

_'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we talked..' _Shizuru, still quite hesitant about their exchanges, felt slightly calmer knowing that whoever this Tsuki was wasn't curious about her... yet. And, she guessed, until the time came to break their ties, then she'd entertain the idea of talking through stick notes. The girl intrigued her. That's the only reason why she is going to continue their interactions.

_It is a pleasure to meet you, Tsuki. Let me return the favor. I'm also a girl and my name is Fuji._

She set her pencil down and leaned back on the chair. And for some reason, felt lighthearted at how the girl's name was said in her mind. _'Tsuki... the moon, indeed.'_

She just hoped she wouldn't regret her action.

* * *

**Good? Bad? I apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes. It is rather late where I'm from.**

**Tsuki translates as moon in Japanese. Fuji means wealth or well off. Its an awesome coincidence. In the end, Shizuru is saying how Tsuki's notes were almost as mysterious as the moon. **

**Please REVIEW. I'd love to know where I can improve!**

**Thanks for all your support and have a good night/day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Umm... hello?**

**I'm so sorry for such a late late late update. Time really flies when you're in the midst of transitioning from high school to college. I was going to update earlier this year, but I had a couple things unexpectedly pop up and I couldn't do much about it. I probably wouldn't have updated until next year if this reviewer hadn't reviewed. Thanks a lot malware101! Without you, this wouldn't have a chapter three. **

**Right-ho, let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME or_ Jane Eyre_. **

* * *

_It's nice to meet you too, Fuji. Did you enjoy reading Romeo and Juliet?_

Shizuru blinked, rather amazed. How did Tsuki know exactly what book had brought about her question? The student council president cannot recall having mentioned it. Suddenly, her crimson gaze widened before she stodd from her seat. Looking behind, she was met with nothing but the endless maze of the the library. To her left bared nothing. The same with the right.

Had Tsuki seen her? Was the other girl watching her now, unaware that Shizuru's thoughts were running nineteen hundred miles a second? Such an exaggeration was needed to convey her current emotions.

The anxiousness currently eating away her stomach was painful. As were the thoughts plaguing her. If Tsuki knew her identity... it would not end well for the brunette. She would lose her Peace and dare she say it- her secretive interactions with the other student.

Shizuru took a deep breath, chastising herself for worrying about their written conversations rather than what could be her permanent freedom from her fans. Tsuki didn't seem to be the type to reveal another's secret. But then again, the way a person would react varies on the opportunity. She would know. That is simple human behavior.

On the other hand, the other girl seemed to be relatively intelligent. Not in the logical sense that Shizuru was known for, but an intelligence gained from physically observing whatever knowledge she acquired. Tsuki could've made the vague connection of short,passionate love with Romeo and Juliet. But that required a vast knowledge of books ranging from hundreds of different genres and even then, it wouldn't guarantee the other girl that Romeo and Juliet was the book Shizuru read. The chances that Tsuki would choose Romeo and Juliet were slim. A one in a thousand shot.

Shizuru's jaw clenched, her fists balling uncharacteristically. What should she do now? Reply or leave it be?

Logic says to run while she could, but curiosity is holding on for whatever reason.

_It had definitely earned its praises. From myself and those of literate influence. It is surprisingly human. But then again, most of the works of this era is nothing short of amazing. Although..._

Shizuru halted her thought, bringing the end of the pencil to the edge of her lip.

_I withdraw my previous statement. It wasn't at all that surprising. Those in the past tend to have a wider, more romantic, view of the heart. While this century is far more focused on statistically proven facts based on much case studies revolving around whatever field scientists or observers had studied to determine how love works. Both views contain much merit, but whichever side you favor most tend to have a further impact. In the end, both sides of the same coin have far more questions than there are answers. May I ask how it is that you know it was Romeo and Juliet that I was referring to?_

The student council president gently laid her writing utensil beside her note, wondering if her hasty decision would later bite her in the rear. The chances of that occurring were high and she had always known better than to take a chance knowing that the odds were stacked against her, but what had used to bring forth a foul feeling in the pit of her stomach, brought nothing but a new sense of calmness that Shizuru had never experienced before.

She was treading on unknown territory and she had no idea how to respond.

With a last resigned sigh, Shizuru moved the note towards the edge of the table, grabbed her bag, and exited the library.

* * *

She had never been this forgetful. On occasion, she would misplace her keys, but nothing as big as an event such as this.

It had completely slipped her mind. Slipped her eyes when it reared itself on her phone's notification and her ears upon a friend's reminder. Such was a human aspect rather than her rational mind working.

The entry way into the student council's room was crowded. Dozens of students shoved and pushed one another, subtly of course as they are in the presence of someone they highly respected, to see something that has never been seen before.

The student council staff in civilian clothes.

In the presence of other students from different schools, such news were nothing special. Students weren't always seen in the school uniforms. But Fuuka was special. They had not only the charming son of the Head of the School Board Reito Kanzaki, capable of charming any girl and on some occasion, boy, but also the graceful Shizuru Fujino, the heiress to one of the most influential conglomerates in the country, hell, the world. It also didn't help that Shizuru's personality was so flirtatious, attracting girls and guys like no other. Together, the vice president and the president were a duo capable of bringing the entire student body to its also didn't help that the heiress Haruka Suzushiro and her best friend Yukino Kikukawa were present as well, both unknowingly attracting their own set of fans.

By pure luck, not a single student has seen them in anything other than their uniforms.

Due to a proposition proposed by the students( reason- a dream come true) and the faculty( reason- funds for their supervised clubs), the student council was asked to dress in casual clothes if the amount of money that they set was met. The proposition was for a good cause so the student council agreed.

The amount of money they had set was reached within three days.

She was very fortunate enough that an acquaintance had asked her some questions regarding this event or she would've arrived at school dressed in her student council uniform.

Shizuru adjusted her soft beige top and crossed her legs, her black skirt accenting her long limbs. She grabbed her tea, Puer of course- imported straight from China, and inhaling its earthly scent, sipped the hot liquid. Her posture showed nothing but elegance- calm and collected. She was a model of sophistication, allowing nothing to affect her outward appearance.

Her inner face was far from what she showed the rest of the world. Inside, she felt annoyed, bothered, and constricted. She felt suffocated, as if the roof was pushing down on her already burdened shoulders. At the moment, she can't help but compare her situation to that of Atlas, the unfortunate Titan punished to hold the heavens from ever touching the Earth. She held the wishes and expectations of those who knew her on her shoulders, slowing crushing what was left of her poor soul. In all honesty, why she was being "punished" was lost to her.

She set her cup down and turned towards the overflowing doorway, throwing her trademark smile.

Crimson eyes didn't stay long enough to see the closest set of students within her vicinity retreat with their hands to their noses. On the other hand, her friend Reito did. He grinned in amusement, aware that his own dashing smile set of another group of people down the hallway.

"Bubuzuke! What is the meaning of this?" exclaimed Haruka, pointing towards the students filling the doorway. Standing at 159 centimeters, complete with the intimidating glare and broad stature, Haruka was not a girl to be messed with. Often taking on the student council's "dirty work," the blonde had gained a rather formidable reputation among the student body, but that didn't deter other students from admiring her sense of fairness and justice.

"Ara, the meaning of what?" Shizuru asked calmly not at all unsettled by Haruka's name for her. Being childhood friends had allowed the brunette to be accustomed to Haruka's personality. Even if her classmate just called her rice with tea..

"The students of course! Why are they here?"

Reito, off to his own desk, answered. "Why to see us of course." Within the mouth of any other student, such a statement would come off as egotistical. Coming out from the dark haired boy's lips, the statement became a fact.

"Why would they do that?"

Shizuru blinked, bewildered at how oblivious her friend was regarding their prominent standing. "No reason, Haruka-san. No reason at all.."

"Then they are just hasting our time!"

Yukino cringed before correcting the other girl and Reito sighed before explaining why students were occupying the student council room. As he spoke, Shizuru continued to sip her tea bidding her time for the perfect moment to escape. After two hours of being stared at, she believed in having fulfilled her public appearance quota for the day. That and she really wanted to read what her penpal -in lack of better word- wrote. Her motivation confirmed, Shizuru waited for her opportunity to vacate her current seating.

"Shizuru-sama," exclaimed a young girl suddenly pushing to the front. A recognizable face as one of her more motivated fans, Hana Kiyomi grinned, "You are looking fabulous today! Would it be alright to take a picture with you? Perhaps ev-"

"Shizuru-sama! Those clothes fit wonderfully on you! Where did you get that skirt? Oh and tha-" That girl was interrupted as well as more began to talk in her place.

Shizuru figured that now was as good as any for her departure. She sat down her empty tea cup and gracefully stood from her seated position. A wink and a smile to make her fans swoon, she swiftly moved towards the student council's personal sink to wash her cup, setting it off to the side to dry. She gathered her materials from her desk and with a secretive smile to Reito, exited the room swiftly.

Before any of her fans could follow her as they were accustomed to do, Reito- with his charming self- drew their attention and begun to talk about something completely related to her, thus drawing the students attention.

She managed to walk away unnoticed, mentally thanking her friend for covering her.

* * *

She knew that the garb she was wearing for the day was drawing far more attention to her than it normally does. She not only manages to garner more eyes to her person that day alone compared to a usual month, but was often stopped to talk or compliment her attire. And because of that she was unable to enter the library without being exposed to the student body. After all, teenagers these days were very forthcoming with information especially involving school idols and Shizuru had no doubt that her presence would attract the mother-load of it all.

She was fortunate enough to remember that there was a back door to the library that the employees used. A door easily hidden behind a thick foliage which was just enough to conceal herself. Though it was normally locked, Shizuru wouldn't put it past the forgetful librarian to leave it unlocked.

Pivoting from her natural direction towards the library's front doors, Shizuru maneuvered towards the east entrance gate and exited quietly and quickly. She advanced towards her destination, sticking close to the walls and avoiding small hordes of students mingling about. On more than one occasion, her presence had almost been revealed. Her reason: lack of attention. But Shizuru just couldn't help herself. Tsuki's note should already be ready for her eyes to absorb.

She reached for the door's handle upon her arrival and just as she assumed, the door easily gave in from her slight tug. Shizuru gave a small smile upon her miniature victory before disappearing beyond the door way. What greeted her inside made her cringe.

She had forgotten the school's legendary library back halls.

Shizuru had been first informed of the massive halls underneath the library upon her introductory to the school's foundation. The library above it was massive and upon the realization that distribution of books back to their origins was a lengthy process, the architect of the school deemed it necessary to create a "labyrinth" for easier mobilization. The halls were used for half a century by librarians and their clerks, but was soon forgotten in favor of a larger staff which had increased the overall productivity of running the library.

She, in the beginning of her term, had meant to investigate these grounds further, but found no time in doing so. She regretted it now as she walked aimlessly in random directions hoping somewhat desperately that her luck hasn't run out. Her prayers answered, Shizuru managed to find one of many openings that led her into one of the quadrants of the library. It just so happened to lead her straight to her sanctuary.

A relieved sigh passed between elated lips before she sat at the table, her eyes eagerly searching for that slip of paper she's come to anticipate. Through her abrupt journey, that note had continuously dwelled in her mind. It gnawed on her memory and her general behavior to a point that all she could think of was the writing currently inscribed on a thin sheet of wood, crafted to accommodate the use of utensils of its raw skin.

Her search proved successful as her crimson eyes glimmered at the catalyst of her current lack of attention. She grasped the object within her slender fingers and let her gaze run through Tsuki's words.

The amount of worry that drained from Shizuru's shoulders didn't come close to the lighthearted feeling that her soul seemed to pour out.

Tsuki hadn't been watching her. The girl was just as she presumed, a rather intelligent human being with enough intellectual power to mentally connect the vague clues that Shizuru had unknowingly given her. She didn't know whether to be frightened at such a show of cognitive prowess or impressed at how the other girl was able to deduce that one particular book from thousands of others with the same general description. Maybe she felt both with a hint of sudden excitement.

The beating of her heart began to stabilize as Shizuru allowed the tension to leave her body. She grabbed her mechanical pencil from its place among her supplies and wrote a reply to Tsuki. She kept it simple, keeping any thoughts of her previous predicament away from her words. Upon completion, she returned the utensil to its spot and stretched her arms above her head to rid of any lasting strain.

Filled with a contentment only available in the wake of such a frazzling state, Shizuru deemed it alright to allow herself a bit of happiness. She stood from her seat and moved towards her favorite book classification.

Among the numerous titles that greeted her, Shizuru fixedly her attention on the first book to grab her attention, a classic by the name of_ Jane Eyre_.

She grabbed the worn, tough texture of the book and made her way towards the desk. Seating herself, Shizuru adjusted her position to accommodate the several hours of her reading. The brunette soon allowed her mind to slip away from her reality and into the mindset of one Jane Eyre, eager to experience a new world different from the one she currently existed in.

Suffice to say, Shizuru had never felt so happily content.

* * *

**I'll cut off here. I'm still trying to get back into the writing style of this fiction so please be a bit more patient with me. I've also got college applications due soon and as much as I'd like to brush it off, I know that it wouldn't be at all beneficial for me in the future. **

**I've got to ask you all something very important: do you think that I should finish this? I like the general idea of where this is headed, but I don't know whether or not it's interesting enough for you lot. I want to be able to enjoy this fic with everyone rather than it just being me. Feedback please? **

**Thanks for reading everyone. **


End file.
